As Sweet as Any Chocolate
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki learns that his only weaknesses are Natasha and chocolate...


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

Loki stepped out into the Avengers' common room and looked around in disbelief. The room was completely empty and silent. No one would have guessed that just last night, as well as the night before, a wild and obnoxiously loud party had been thrown. The quiet bliss had made Loki wary, which was why he decided to check to make sure that no one had murdered Tony Stark and the many friends he somehow knew.

"Thor just left," a familiar voice called out.

Loki turned his head at the sound of a woman's voice. Of course. _She _was the only one who could remain so quiet. "I wasn't looking for him," the god admitted. "I honestly didn't think this place was capable of silence," he chuckled to himself. "Wouldn't you agree, Ms. Romanoff?"

"You're allowed to call me Natasha," she said, rolling her eyes as she flipped through a manila envelope in her lap.

"Anthony said you wouldn't like that," Loki commented, watching her from across the room.

"Stark's got you whipped," she remarked, a small smile across her lips.

Loki failed to get the joke, but seeing her smile made him forget to ask for an explanation. In the nine months he had known the woman, not once had he ever see the assassin with such a soft expression. A cocky smirk was one thing, but a genuine smile was a whole other matter.

Natasha set aside her paperwork as she felt Loki's lingering stare. He looked at her like she was a caged animal. Natasha didn't know whether to be angry or concerned. Knowing that she was alone in the tower, the assassin needed to be careful. She could easily handle a god in a battle of wits. In combat… she would need to act fast.

"May I join you?" Loki wondered.

"Am I that fun to be around?" she droned.

"Well, everyone else seems to be gone," he noted as he took a step towards her.

"Holiday," she shrugged. "What, no Valentine's Day on Asgard?" she asked. "Jane has your brother in on the holiday." She reached into a small box beside her and popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Thor has informed me of this day…" His eyes locked onto the box of candy and suddenly, his determination to accompany her increased. Now that Midgardian chocolate was involved, this was a whole new level.

Natasha didn't like the starving look in his eyes. What was it that he wanted? A rematch from the helicarrier? Was it because she touched his scepter? Though nearly a year ago, she wouldn't hold it against him for holding a grudge. His track record had been fairly clean since his return to earth. Aside from the occasional harmless prank, he had been well-behaved. Loki took another step forward and Natasha mentally calculated the fastest way to the gun she kept hidden beneath a table in the next hallway.

"This is a day for lovers, correct?" he prodded. "Why has Agent Barton decided to leave you?"

"His mission's important," she stated, reaching for another piece of candy. "It's not like we're together or anything."

"Are you denying that, or is it the truth?" His mouth began to water as he imagined the sweet and sugary goodness as the woman chewed.

Natasha narrowed her eyes as Loki continued to draw closer. "I'm gonna be nice right now and tell you that if you take another step, you're gonna know what's a good tazing feels like." She rolled up her sleeve to give him a good look at her special bracelet. One shock from her Widow's Sting should be enough to take him out just long enough for her to find some tranquilizer darts to keep him knocked out for hours…

Loki halted at her warning, keeping his eyes fixed on the box of chocolates. "I meant no harm in my question. Forgive me if I have offended you…"

"There's really no one else to annoy here?" she drawled before picking up another chocolate.

"No one with chocolate," he admitted under his breath.

"What?" Natasha blinked.

Loki quickly shook his head, cursing himself for the outburst. He didn't expect she would hear it. Suddenly, a sound as sweet as any dessert filled his ears. She was laughing. He glanced over to her and saw a wide smile on her face as she quietly chuckled.

"Is that all you wanted?" Natasha asked. He was a child deep down, wasn't he?

He folded his hands behind his back and nodded. "Your smile lured me in, however, the addition of your confectionaries made the pursuit even more worthwhile."

Her smile fell at his oddly worded confession. "My smile?"

Loki narrowed his eyes to give himself a fierce demeanor. He was a fool for running his mouth despite how lovely and clever she was. Truth be told, Loki always knew that there was something unique about her. Having been outsmarted by her was enough to keep her in his thoughts. But she didn't need to know any of that.

"Loki?" Natasha lifted up the box and gently shook it.

The god perked up like a dog at the sound of food.

"Looks like there's only one piece left," she smirked. "Wanna tell me what you like about my smile?" she winked, further provoking him.

He stepped towards her and scoffed. "I only find it appealing when you aren't taunting me."

"You don't like being teased?"

Loki stopped and rolled his eyes. Another shake from the box told him he needed to answer. "No. I don't care for it at all."

"Still hate me for tricking you, huh?" Natasha mused.

"I will forever hold it against you," he promised with a sly grin. Now standing at arm's length from her, he reached for the box, but Natasha's reflexes were quicker.

"You should show some love. It's Valentine's Day," she laughed.

"Well, I'm certainly finding this conversation to be quite intimate. You don't feel the same way?" he smirked.

"No, actually." Natasha took the last piece of candy and held it between her teeth.

Loki let out a quiet growl as she stole what was promised to him. If she was planning to eat his treat, then she had another thing coming! Loki lunged towards the couch, grabbing the red-head's wrists to restrain her as his teeth managed to claim half of the chocolate. Desperate times called for desperate measures. The caramel center definitely made his effort worthwhile. As he chewed, Natasha eyed him, unblinking. He spotted a hint of caramel on her lips and not wanting any of the goodness to go to waste, he pressed his mouth to hers, licking away at the stickiness. Surprisingly, Natasha didn't seem to be putting up a fight. If anything, she was kissing him back with just as much force. Loki didn't mind one bit. His tongue soon found hers and she tasted sweeter than anything that had ever graced his mouth.

Natasha pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart as she caught her breath. "That wasn't necessary," she scolded him, hardening her gaze.

"I'd say you enjoyed it," Loki playfully remarked. The woman bowed her head, making him chuckle.

Natasha pressed the side of her arm into Loki's neck. "You tell anyone about this and you're dead," she threatened. "Loki…" She added more force and she could feel the vibrations of his throaty chuckle.

"All this over a harmless kiss?"

She allowed herself onto his lap, lowering her hips against his in hopes he could feel her heat. "There's gonna be more than kissing," she hinted. Loki paused and Natasha smiled as she regained control. "I think there's another box of candy in my room," she purred into his ear.

Loki sighed heavily, praying that this wasn't all just another one of her tricks.


End file.
